


Horde Encounter

by itthatbetrays



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Group Sex, Orgy, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itthatbetrays/pseuds/itthatbetrays
Summary: A fanfiction I wrote for Chibi-Depraved.The trainer Noah ends in the middle of an horde encounter with a swarm of Gulpin.





	Horde Encounter

Noah was in a bad mood. The sun shone high in the sky, she had just defeated a group of little boys that pestered her claiming to be “the next pokémon masters” and shoved in her face their incredible Zigzagoon and Bunnelby winning a little sum of money, but as a result all her pokémon were tired. And she was horny.

“Route 5” she murmured looking at the sign. It had passed a lot of time since her last visit, but she was in hurry and didn’t have time to waste in fond memories. Luminose City and the pokémon center weren’t that far from there and she could have finally taken care of the need of her pokémon. And hers.

Only a few minutes of walk separated her from the center so she started plotting what to do next. Maybe she could have rewarded Hydreigon for his really good work. She loved how his three heads all acted of their own when they were in intimacy. Or she could have played with Venusaur. Months had passed since the last time Noah enjoyed being tied by his vines while surrounded by his sweet scents.

All these thoughts aggravated her hornyness. She could feel the wetness droll over her inner thighs and even her ankles seemed reached by the hot and slimy fluid. Noah tried to hasten her pace but felt like something was slowing her down. She looked at her feet and understood that the hot and slimy sensation she felt wasn’t due her own fluids, but because a Gulpin was trying to bite her leg. She tried to shoo it away, but every time she lowered her eyes more and more Gulpin were there. An horde had surrounded her.

“My lucky day” she thought ironically. All her pokémon were too weak to fight and the road was empty, no one could have helped her even if she screamed. Gulpin were famous for their hunger and if they wanted to have her as their next meal she couldn’t even try to run, dumped as she was in the mud and their green, slimy bodies.

Noah looked at their little black eyes. They didn’t seem particularly menacing. She tried to move on the side, away from the tall grass, but was soon halted by three of the little creatures. It was worth a try.

“Do you want to eat me?” She asked. The response was a mix of gurgles. Without being noticed a group of Gulpin had positioned behind her legs and with a little charge were able to make her fall on top of them. Noah screamed a little. She wasn’t hurt, but after a few seconds she could feel all the pokémon jumping on her body, feeling their hot drool cover her body as they ripped through her clothes to reach for her tender meat. She never thought that she would have died eaten by a bunch of pokémon. Maybe eaten out by a bunch of pokémon would have been better.

Thinking about it, that situation was kind of erotic. Now two Gulpin had devoured what remained of her bra and were standing on top of her bare chest. Their slime was dripping down her tits, while her arms, legs, belly and even her skitty suffered the same fate. Noah was prepared for the worst, before a warm and bubbly sensation engulfed her. The two Gulpin on her chest where each trying to swallow one of her boobs. The movement of their mouths was like a gentle massage that caressed her flesh from the nipples to the base, becoming more vigorous after each sucking. She could feel the same sensation on all her body parts that were being chewed by the pokémon.

Noah felt the tongues of all the little pokémon moving around her skin, between her fingers and even inside her, when one of the creatures assaulted her skitty with his voracity. If this was her end it was rather pleasurable. Noah remained still, submerged by the creatures that where sucking and licking all her body, cherishing the pleasure that she felt was her last. She stroked their tongues with her fingers, like she was used to, trying to stimulate them as she could.

She was almost at her limit. The one that was eating her out was doing a great job and that plus the ones on her chest would be enough, but all her body felt like an erogenous zone in that slimy hug.

Only her face remained free, before she felt a Gulping climbing on her head and falling in front of her. Noah stared at the little green lips of the pokémon opening and showing his pink insides as his tongue was ready to meets her. She opened her mouth and let him slide inside. It was like kissing someone while eating fizzy candies. The tongue of Gulpin was big and hard and that to Noah felt more like a blowjob that a kiss.

The trainer felt a strange noise coming from the bodies that surrounded her. The Gulpin where shaking and becoming stiff. Even the tongue that she had in her mouth was throbbing. In a second she understood why as a huge wave of hot and fuzzy semen filled her mouth, insides and covered her body.

She came feeling her insides being filled by that slimy and transparent substance, trying to swallow it all while the Gulpin moved aside all over her body.

Now she understood. They weren’t trying to eat her. They where mating with her. After all, in a pokémon whose body was mostly stomach the penis could only be inside the mouth.

As fast as they came the horde dispersed itself in the tall grass, leaving Noah completely naked and covered in slime from head to toes. Preoccupied for her pokéballs the girl found them in a puddle of sticky slime, near some ripped pieces of her former dress. Maybe that was enough to reach the nearest house and ask for something to put on. Looking better something was off. She always carried six pokémon of course, but the spheres covered in slime where seven. One of the Gulpin had dropped a big pear.

Noah grinned as she lifted herself and thought of all the names of the boutiques of Luminose City.


End file.
